1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for locating tools on pedestals and, in particular embodiments, to a novel apparatus and method for conveniently locating a tool belt with tools on a top step of a ladder or stepladder.
2. Description of Related Art
Craftspersons (professionals or amateurs) are often faced with the task of working with tools or other items, while on or around ladders. In some situations, this involves careful balancing, while holding tools or items and maneuvering up and down the ladders. In other situations, craftspersons wear or carry tool belts, while maneuvering up and down the ladder. Tool belts can get snagged in the steps of the ladder. Aside from the inconvenience this can cause, there is also the danger that craftspersons might fall off or knock over the ladder as a result of losing their balances or snagging their tool belts.
A wide variety of devices have the purpose of making it easier for craftspersons to use their tools around ladders. Some devices use bags that fit over the top step of a ladder (see U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,206). Such bags have pockets in them for inserting various tools. Some devices include a box-type enclosure on top of the bag for placing tools (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,854).
Another example of a traditional solution to handling tools around ladders is to have a box attached to one side of the top portion of the ladder (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,133). Such a box attaches to the ladder with specially designed holding bars.
Finally, one device provides the capability of securing a tool box on the top step of a ladder by the use of a mounting clip to fit into a nonstandard opening of a modified tool box (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,713).
However, none of the above described devices has succeeded in accommodating craftspersons who would like to keep their tool belts and/or tool boxes and other items conveniently near them, while they are working on ladders.